


Build-A-Bear, Build-A-Future

by Jellybean96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Build-A-Bear Workshop, But i'm too lazy to tag that, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, blame them, except discord, literally no one asked for this, most of the ships are just background-ish, same with the characters, some are just in the background kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: It's the group's monthly date night and not everyone is thrilled about the venue that Clarke chose. But Bellamy has a plan for how to use it to make this the best Valentine's Day ever.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Build-A-Bear, Build-A-Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back with a new story for ya! This one's a little something for Valentine's Day that literally no one on here asked for. Blame my friends on discord for this one, that's how it happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

Expertly bobbing and weaving through the people wandering through the mall, Bellamy keeps a firm hold on Clarke's hand so he doesn't lose her in the crowd. It's only happened once, on their second date, and he hasn't let it happen again since then. Clarke had laughed when he told her that night how worried he'd been when he lost her in the crowd. But then she'd kissed him — their first kiss — and told him she thought he was sweet and asked him to officially be her boyfriend. And the three years they've been dating since then have been amazing.

"I still don't get why I have to be here."

Bellamy chuckles, tugging Clarke a little closer to him as they walk, letting go of her hand to drape his arm over her shoulders. He glances over his shoulder at his friend. "It's a group activity, Murphy, everyone's doing it."

"See, you say 'group activity' but I know you really mean 'group date'."

"I swear getting him to try doing anything remotely romantic is like pulling teeth," Emori pipes up with a small laugh.

Murphy scoffs. "I'm romantic in my own way, thank you very much."

"We're all romantic in our way, Murphy," Monty interjects. "But this is something fun for all of us to do together. Even if it is super cliched romance."

Harper beams from beside him. "Exactly. It'll be fun, Murphy."

Bellamy laughs quietly to himself as he listens to the arguing happening between his friends. It's all in good fun, though. None of them are ever too mad about this kind of stuff. They just like to poke fun at each other, mostly everyone else toward Murphy. But that's what he gets for being the resident asshole since day one of their friend group forming freshman year of college.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Bellamy asks his girlfriend, leaning down by her ear so only she can hear him.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Of course. I know we might be a little older than their target demographic, but it could still be fun. Especially since we're all doing it together and making a competition out of it."

"Yeah. It would definitely be weird if it was just one of us guys going in there alone."

"Hey! If I run out of money, can anybody spot me?" Jasper shouts just loud enough to be heard over the usual noise of the mall.

"Shoulda brought enough money, Jasper," Murphy responds quickly. "You're not getting mine."

Clarke laughs quietly. "I can spot you a few dollars if you absolutely need it, Jas," she tells the tall, lanky boy, glancing over her shoulder with a smile. "Just try not to go overboard."

"I'll do my best, but I make no promises. I can't help if my love for Maya possesses me to give her only the best."

Maya giggles from her place beside him, leaning into his side with a small smile on her face.

Clarke gently nudging him in the side draws Bellamy's attention to the shorter blonde. He smiles down at her, pulling her a little close. "Yes?"

She simply smiles and gestures in front of them with her head.

He follows her gaze and smiles wide. He glances down at her and then stops walking, turning around to face the rest of their friends getting closer. "Everyone, gather round please," he speaks up loud enough for them all to hear. He waits a moment for everyone to get closer and then smiles, extending one arm out to the side. "Welcome to Build-A-Bear Workshop." He watches as his friends look up at the sign and then into the store where mostly young children wander around with half-dressed bears held tightly in their hands and wide grins covering their faces.

"I still don't see why this is where we're having date night," Murphy pipes up. "I'm being completely serious here."

Bellamy sighs heavily and turns toward his friend. "We get it, Murphy. You're too cool and tough to be doing something like this on any normal day. But we're all doing this together."

"Yeah, but—"

"Babe," Emori says, stepping closer to Murphy and rising a little on her toes. She brings her lips to his ear and says something that gets Murphy's attention, his eyes going wide. She pulls away with a smile.

Murphy clears his throat and stands up a little straighter, looking at the rest of the group. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

Bellamy chuckles at Murphy's enthusiasm to whatever Emori told him that he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know. "Relax. Let's go over the rules of the competition, first. I know it's pretty simple and straightforward, but sometimes someone forgets how things work and ends up asking a million questions."

"It was one time," Jasper grumbles. "It's not my fault I got high right before."

Bellamy snorts. "Yes, it is. But back to what I was saying, the rules of the competition. Everyone splits up to find a bear for their significant other, and yes, it must be a bear. Doesn't matter if you walk around with anyone else from our group while putting your bear together, you just can't walk around with your partner."

"That kinda defeats the whole purpose of this thing being a Valentine's Day surprise," Clarke adds. "Find a bear, find clothes, find accessories, go through all the motions. Even printing out a birth certificate for your bear. You can put whatever name you want on it, but remember, you're creating this bear for your partner, so think of something that you think they'd like. For all aspects of the bear."

Bellamy nods. "Yes. And then, on Valentine's Day, we'll all get together and reveal the bears to our partners, and then everyone will vote on who did the best job. Obviously the more creative you are, the better chance you have at winning."

Clarke grins from beside him. "Good luck, and happy bear building."

Bellamy remains at Clarke's side while everyone else moves inside the store, breaking away from their partners to explore the store. He smiles down at Clarke and tugs her closer, dropping a quick kiss to her lips. "Have fun finding a better bear for me than I can find for you. Because I don't think it's possible."

She rises on her toes and kisses him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You're on." She lets go of his hand and walks into the store, meeting up with Harper at the first station off to the right, bins upon bins of stuff-less teddy bears to choose from lining the wall.

He smiles to himself as he walks inside, finding Murphy and Miller standing by a rack of tiny clothes on cardboard hangers, sifting through them with weird looks on their faces. Well, Murphy has a weird look on his face, Miller seems to be at least a little more enthusiastic about it.

"You guys have any idea what you're gonna put your bears in?" he asks as he walks up to them.

Miller lets out a breath. "Not a clue."

Bellamy laughs. "Yeah, me neither. I'm hoping that walking around will inspire me." He lightly scratches at the back of his head, turning to get a better view of the store. It's definitely nowhere he'd normally be just days before Valentine's Day. But he loves Clarke and he'd do anything for her, including agreeing to a group date night at Build-A-Bear Workshop.

Light laughter pulls his attention and he looks to the side to find Clarke and Harper laughing together. They're already at the stuffing station, Clarke dancing around as instructed by the person manning the machine while Raven stands off to the side filming the whole thing with a mischievous grin. If his memory serves correctly, Clarke's working on the tiny fabric heart that goes inside the bear.

He can't help the smile that comes to his face as he watches her, her long blonde hair bouncing around her as she moves. He loves seeing her so carefree.

"You're ridiculous."

He turns toward the voice, his brows furrowing as he looks at Murphy. "What?"

"You always get this gross, lovesick puppy look whenever you even think about her. It's nauseating."

Bellamy smiles as he wanders over to the wall of bears to pick one out. "I can't help. She's pretty incredible. I've never felt for anyone else what I feel for her." His hand stills after he grabs one of the unstuffed teddy bears from the bin.

A plan slowly starts coming together in his head and he's just hoping they'll have the appropriate attire he needs for the bear. He can still go through with the one part of his plan even if they don't have what he might need — though he won't know exactly what he needs to put the bear in until he sees it — but it'll definitely be a big help. He'd already been trying to think of a good way to carry out the first part of his plan, and this just might be the perfect thing.

Clarke is going to absolutely love her bear. He knows she will.

* * *

Clarke smiles as she watches Bellamy grab the final box off the bench, the one containing her bear from him. Everyone else has already gotten their bears and now it's her turn. She'd wanted to open hers first, naturally, just like everyone else had. But with some sweet words and a soft kiss, Bellamy had convinced her to go last. She should hate him for being able to sway her so easily, but she loves him way too much for that.

"Alright," Bellamy speaks up, taking a deep breath and holding securely to the house-shaped cardboard box, "time for the best bear creation thus far."

Taking the box from Bellamy with a smile, Clarke sets it down in front of her and opens the top. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see what he made her. Bellamy loved his bear that she made him, thankfully, and she knows she's going to love whatever hers looks like. Even if they don't win the competition among their friends, she really isn't going to care that much.

Reaching inside to pull the bear out, her smile widens to a grin upon seeing the tuxedo t-shirt the cream-colored teddy bear is wearing, along with a pair of black jeans and black converse. It has a bouquet of red roses strapped around one wrist and Clarke just about dies from how cute it is.

She grins up at her boyfriend. "I love him!"

Bellamy smiles back. "I'm glad you do. But uh, there's one more accessory that bear comes with that I don't think you saw," he tells her, shuffling a little on his feet.

Her brows furrow together. "There is?"

He nods. "Yeah. It's an exclusive accessory, no one else has one. Check the strap of the bouquet."

She does as he requests, turning the bear just enough to get a better look at the wrist. Her brows furrow tighter and she looks back up. "There's nothing here."

Bellamy's eyes go wide. "What? I put it there myself. Why isn't it…" He sighs heavily. "It must have fallen off. Hang on." He moves forward and grabs the box her bear came in, pulling the top open and peering inside. He lets out a small relieved breath and looks up at her with a sheepish smile. "This is not how this was supposed to go. I promise I had this all planned out and it was going to be a lot more romantic."

She sucks in a sharp breath at his words, her eyes going wide. Her heart starts beating a little faster inside her chest. Is this going where she thinks it is? They've been dating for almost three years now, and she's so insanely in love with him, she cannot imagine spending her life with anyone else.

Bellamy shifts, reaching inside the box to grab something and then set the box aside. He takes a deep breath and looks her directly in the eyes, his smile growing soft and sweet, the one she loves. "Clarke, I love you so much. I honestly never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you. Every day you make me want to be a better version of myself and you treat my sister with nothing but kindness and understanding which, as you know, is a big deal for me. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, building a future together." He lowers himself to one knee and holds up a beautifully cut engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

She doesn't even hesitate, tossing her bear aside as she launches herself into Bellamy's arms. She envelops him in a hug, burying her face in his neck.

A deep chuckle rumbles through his chest. "I kind of need an answer."

She pulls back laughing, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, sorry. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He's beaming as he slides the ring onto her finger and then he pulls her in for a searing kiss as he stands. She holds onto his broad shoulders to keep herself steady and upright, the kiss nearly knocking her off balance.

"So I think we're all in agreement that Bellamy's bear is excluded from the voting."

Clarke breaks away from her _fiance_ and turns her focus on Murphy just in time to see Emori smacking his chest with the back of her hand.

Murphy flinches away and then shrugs. "What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking. All the romantic saps in this room are going to vote for the bear he made, including Clarke, obviously. He has an unfair advantage by proposing to her. Congratulations, by the way. But still, I think he should be excluded."

"You're just saying that because you want your bear to win," Nate speaks up, hugging his bear from Eric to his chest.

Murphy nods. "Yeah. Because mine is clearly the superior bear."

"John, you gave me a bear wearing nothing but an apron," Emori responds with a blank look on her face, holding up the light brown teddy bear that's sporting only a blue apron with a cartoon bear on the front of it.

Murphy nods slowly. "Yeah. Because the two times you love me the most are when I cook for you and when I'm naked. It's the perfect bear. I don't know why no one else understands that."

"Give it up, John," Emori says, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's waist and smiling up at him. "I don't think you're going to win."

He grumbles under his breath and crosses his arms over his chest defiantly.

Clarke just laughs quietly at the sight, leaning against Bellamy and wrapping her arms around his waist. The weight of the ring on her finger is new and weird, but she doesn't mind it. She's glad to have it there.

"Okay, enough of Murphy being a sore loser," Raven speaks up. "Let me see the ring."

"We haven't even voted on who won, yet," Bellamy remarks.

Raven waves him off as she moves closer, tossing her bear to Zeke — they're the newest relationship among the group — and giving Bellamy a look. "Doesn't matter, we all know you're winning. Let me see the rock." She grabs at Clarke's hand, pulling it closer to get a better look at it. "Well damn, Blake," she says, looking up at Bellamy. "Nice job."

Bellamy smiles proudly. "Thanks. Simple yet elegant, the perfect ring for Clarke."

Clarke leans further against her fiancé as best she can, her hand still being gripped tightly by Raven. Harper, Maya, and Emori have all moved closer too so they can have a better look at the ring. They're all gushing over it and complimenting Bellamy on his ring choice.

"Can I get my hand back now?" she asks with a small smile.

Raven releases her hand, the wide smile still on her face, and then moves back over to Zeke. She takes her bear back from him and holds it against her as she leans into her boyfriend's side.

Clarke tunes out the chatter happening among their friends as she turns in Bellamy's arms so they're standing facing each other. She winds her arms around him and tilts her head back so her chin is resting against his chest, looking up at him with a smile. "Hi."

He smiles back softly. "Hi."

"Think they're debating whether or not you should be disqualified from the competition?"

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter if they are. Because even if I don't win this bear building competition, I still won."

She raises a brow at him. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because at the end of the day, I get to say that I'm engaged to the most incredible, talented, intelligent, beautiful woman on the face of the earth. And to me, that's a much, much better thing to be able to brag about."

She smiles, rising up just enough on her toes to press a slow kiss to his lips. "I'd definitely have to agree with you on that."

"Why won't anyone agree with me?" Murphy shouts in the background. "Bellamy should be disqualified for being too much of a romantic sap."

Clarke laughs as she hugs Bellamy tightly, smiling when he drops a kiss to the top of her head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bellamy."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clarke."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
